Meg Morris
"The only hideous things is... I didn't get the chance to know her." Meg Morris was the deputy governor at Wentworth Detention Centre. Meg was a kind, caring and compassionate officer who did her best for the women in the prison. Meg often clashed with Vera Bennett and later Joan Ferguson as the two had the same argument every time they spoke, the prison running smoothly. And despite being promoted and demoted several times before being promoted again in the last few episodes of the series and remaining deputy until the end. Prison Officer Meg Jackson (later Morris) was the opposite of Vera Bennett and her harsh treatment of the prisoners. Unlike Vera, Meg believed in rehabilitating the prisoners and prepping them for a second chance upon release. As a result, Meg was a much kinder and caring officer, but she could be firm when necessary. She also seemed to be one of the few officers who would occasionally socialize with Governor Erica Davidson. She was shown as a very compassionate person and officer. At the beginning of Prisoner, Meg and her husband, psychologist Bill Jackson are having trouble with their teenage son Marty Jackson (who would later become a prison officer himself in Episode 630). He is annoyed that his parents spend more time at the prison than at home and that they talk about the prisoners like they were family, but to reason Meg and Bill are both going to leave the service. He moves out, but not before Bill is stabbed during a prison riot. Meg Jackson is very harsh towards the culprit Chrissie Latham, who admits that it was out of jealousy and that the scissors were meant for Meg herself. Meg decides to stay in the service and becomes more compassionate after she finds out Lynn is pregnant. In later seasons Meg, is promoted and demoted from deputy governor several times the first time she is demoted she is replaced by Joan as acting deputy and is promoted back to acting deputy when Joan resigns as a result of her father being kidnapped, Meg is happy to go back to senior officer when Colleen goes back to deputy after Ann's return to work. Is promoted to deputy governor again when Colleen decided to resign from Wentworth and travel, is demoted once more when Bob becomes governor and then deputy afterward, and is demoted another time to which Joan is her replacement, which leads to Meg wondering if she could stay at Wentworth, she confides in Marty who tells her to stay. But when Joan resigns from Wentworth again, Meg retains the deputy-ship again and keeps it. Like many of the guards, had a rough time working alongside Joan Ferguson and even saying to Joan's face that she would like to see the back of her many times, but was sympathetic to Joan when Terri broke up with Joan and Joan was taking it extremely hard, Meg doesn't report Joan for her actions but tells the governor that she had to pull Kelly into line. Meg also helped Bob Moran in the Lou Kelly Riot as they managed to subdue prisoners before making it to the laundry in time. It is also revealed that when Ann resigns from Wentworth she refused to put in her resume to be promoted to governor, but stood in as acting governor when the time called for it. It is possible that Meg liked being the deputy governor so much she didn't want to be the governor. Meg also witnesses the downfall of officer Joan Ferguson in the series finale, and inducts Joan as a prisoner to Wentworth, with Joan mouthing off at Morris, with Morris taking it in her stride, and enjoying the downfall, and joined the governor outside to see Joan being taken away. Parole Officer Meg eventually married Bob Morris, and although they eventually divorced, she kept the surname, going by Meg Morris. Meg was popular among both the inmates and the prison staff, even counting Vera Bennett as a friend, despite their very different views on the way a prison should be run. Although the two were friends, they were by no means close friends and one would get the sense they were only friends because they worked together. For a time, Meg had a break from being one of the prison officers to become a social worker, but this didn't last when she realised she was a lot better at being one of the prison officers. For all having problems with a loving Nick Clarke making her transition back to a prison guard easier. The backlash of Linda Goldmen's suicide when Meg refused to listen to the women about the state she was in prior to her death is what finally brought her to her decision to return to Wentworth as an officer (238). Imprisonment Meg also happened to spend 72 hours inside Wentworth for contempt of court, by refusing to testify about Judy Bryant seeing escaped prisoner Margo Gaffney at the halfway house (308). Margo bashed Meg while she was a prisoner, and Margo herself was bashed, tarred and feathered by Bea Smith and Chrissie Latham defending Meg though Meg kept telling them to forget about it. Meg's job was on the line at the same time, but the head of the Department Ted Douglas said what Meg did not a Wentworth matter and was on her own convictions, allowing Meg to come back to work. Sexual Assault Meg is later sexually assaulted by prisoner inmate Angel Adams' boyfriend, Peter Wright (483), with the support of Ann Reynolds she goes to the police to report the crime. When Peter Wright is caught, he tries to say that himself and Meg were in a secret relationship (485). When Top Dog Myra Desmond finds out that Angela Adam's planned for Meg to be raped, herself and women cut all her hair off and dump her in the shower block, Meg saw this happening and walked away (486). Later, after receiving a list of other victims Peter Wright had sexually assaulted from Myra Desmond, Meg tries to convince the police (487). Meg receives a visit from the police where she is informed that other victims have given statements and that Peter Wright is now back in custody. She later warns Angela Adams to stay away from her & that if she saw her in trouble, she wouldn't lift a finger to help her (487). Shortly after the police visit, Angel attacks Meg. (488) Meg was later is informed that her assault has resulted into pregnancy. Ann tells Joyce Barry that Meg has taken time off work. Meg also later finds out that she has a tumour and the only way to save her life, was to remove the tumour and the baby, that leaves Meg shattered but happy knowing that she is alive. Megs Injury List Meg survived a lot of events and her injuries were quite extensive, including surviving a building explosion, multiple concussions, being raped resulting in pregnancy, being bashed, slapped, punched, held at gunpoint and held hostage several times. During Meg's pregnancy it is revealed that after some tests she has a tumour, and for Meg she decides painfully to have the surgery, which results in the removing of the baby. Meg takes time off of work during this time as well. Trivia *Meg is the longest serving character on the show, being the only one to appear from Episode 1 all the way to its final episode, 692, she appeared in 669 of those episodes. Lorna Young and Tina Murray, 2 background inmates, are tied for 2nd place, having a lifespan from Episode 2 through to 692. *Joyce Pringle (née Barry) is the second longest serving prison officer, appearing from episode 29 all the way through to 692. *She was born in a prison. *She was taken away from her mother at the age of a year old and placed in a home. Her mother could not get custody, but visited regularly. Her mother died a few years later, and Meg was too old to be adopted. * Meg Morris was parole officer to Chrissie Latham who killed her first husband, Bill Jackson. * Meg said once to Ann Reynolds that she has been a prison officer for 20 years * When Meg reveals to Vera that she was born in prison, she says that the only thing 'hideous' about the situation was not getting to know her mother. * Appeared in 669 episodes, the most of any cast member. Category:Screws Category:Inmates Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Jackson Family Category:1979 Arrivals Category:1970s Characters Category:1980s Characters Category:1986 Departures Category:Original Characters Category:Union Rep Category:Franky Doyle Riot Category:Sandy Edwards Riot Category:Parole Officer Category:Great Fire of Wentworth Category:Lou Kelly's Riot Category:Volleyball Category:PCBH Characters Category:Downfall of Ferguson Category:Pregnant Category:Deputy Governors Category:Governors Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Senior Officer Category:Acting Governor Category:Acting Deputy Governor